one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Queen
The Moon Queen (月皇后, Tsuki Kougou) was a female mysterious being, and a monster whose enormous power caused her to become labeled by the hero association as a god-class disaster level, a being who was proven having the power to extinguish all humanity in a manner of moments if she desired it. She is a being of noble blood, the empress of the empire of the moon people, a mysterious and highly unknown clan of super powered human beings, and hails from behind the dark side of the moon where she has slept for thousands of years, lying in wait within the kingdom of her people. She was recently revived by her subjects to ensure that their invasion of planet earth and subsequent enslaving of all human beings on the planet was something that resulted in a success for a brief period of time during her reign of supreme power while on the surface of planet earth. She is a legendary creature who was once on good terms with the people of planet earth, a being who traveled the surface of the planet offering fortune and bestowing miracles upon the people of ancient times, something which caused her to go down in history as a being of mythic and legendary status, acknowledged to be in possession of godlike powers and highly supernatural abilities and skills, some people even going so far so as to refer to her as the "moon goddess". However, with the extended corruption, destruction, and injustice which was taking place on earth, her loyal followers within the royal empire of the moon decided that they would cleanse planet earth, and lead the human race under their banner of superior power and strength, causing her to be revived in full form, possessing all the miraculous, godlike powers, strengths, abilities and skills which she had become coveted for throughout her presence on earth in ancient times. During her rampage on planet earth, she became responsible for the fall of many different civilizations and cities, leaving the entire planet severely devastated in the wake of her own immense and godlike power. During said rampage, she defeated a rather enormous roster of powerful heroes who were tasked with stopping the invasian of the empire of the moon people and defending planet earth, yet she simply overwhelmed all whom cahllenged her with her immense, superior might. It wasn't until a handful of s-class heroes and other individuals of note took one last final stand against her that the moon queen was finally defeated and subdued. She is now being held at the monster containment facility, a highly advanced prison built for the safekeeping and studying of various mysterious beings. Appearance General Appearance The moon queen is a mysterious being which has all the physical characteristics of an individual who is coveted as a deity, and a being wielding divine powers. She is obviously of noble blood, possessing long, vibrant thick silvery platinum hair which is of a rather extreme length, flowing down her back and actually being of a volume that is such that it is larger than her own body. She possesses deathly pale skin, the signature characteristic of those who are born of the moon empire people, intense orange eyes and eyelids which are naturally dyed a shade of dull purple, appearing as though she is wearing thick eyeliner, though it is completely natural. The moon queen is undeniably a being of profound beauty and attraction, being tall, curvaceous and rather voluptuous, the true extent of her physical attraction often going hidden underneath the signature, long, elegant and flowing regalian clothing which she wears. Her most notable feature by far however, is the pair of long, sharp demon-like horns which are destended from the crown of her head, noting inhumanity and divinity, showing her status above that of humans. Sense Of Fashion The moon queen is a being whose regalian status and noble bloodline is made blatantly obvious to all whom observe her. Even by the standards of the extremely vain people of the moon empire, the moon queen is easily distinguishable as a member of true royalty. She is known to wear a long, purple, elegant and extremely fine pale, somewhat dark purple dress which seems to be greatly inspired by that of a traditional japanese kimono, accented with numerous complimentary colors and intricate designs. The sheer length of the dress she wears exceeds her height, and the bottom of the uniform often hangs down over her feet, whenever she engages in an act of levitation or flight. The sleeves of the dress are also very open, long, and flowing, further inspired by the sleeves of a traditional yukata. Upon the torso, chest and hip area's of the dress, it is shown to be rather form-fitting, enclosed perfectly upon the physiology and features of the moon queen's person. Personality General Personality Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Earliest Life Events Training In Magic Spiritual Discipline Adventuring Earth Synopsis Powers & Abilities The Moon Queen is supposedly a goddess with divine powers. She was worshipped and coveted by the people of the ancient moon empire, as an immortal deity with infinite power. As a testament to her powers, she was immediately labeled a dragon level threat, and after observing her capabilities and destructive capacity, the heroes association quickly elevated her disaster level to that of a god class. As an immortal entity, the moon queen is extraordinarily difficult to kill, and she also possesses a myriad of extremely potent powers, abilities, techniques, and skills, which can easily annihilate human civilizations and cause mass, widespread amounts of collateral damage. Physical Abilities 'Immense Strength: '''Moon Queen is one of the greatest warriors of the ancient empire of the moon. Her strength and immense physical might is a coveted feature of her abilities. She possesses the ability to quite easily overwhelm and crush most opponents and heroes with only superficial effort, and the sheer force behind her blows is noted as being extremely damaging and explosive, releasing large bursts of raw kinetic energy whenever she attacks her foes physically, which are capable of causing shockwaves for hundreds of meters around her person. With great effort, the moon queen is easily the strongest member of the ancient empire of the moon, so much so that towards the pinnacle of her strength she is capable of completely devastating and one-shotting most s-class heroes. '''Immense Speed: '''The moon queen possesses even greater speed. She is observed as being much faster physically than she is strong, something which makes her attacks, and the idea of facing her down in combat all the more dangerous. She commonly uses her levitation and flight abilities to move about the battlefield, engaging in immense bursts of speed which allow her to cross continental distances in the space of a few moments. She is capable of zipping back and fourth, ambushing her targets from all sides with brutal barrages of blows and attacks, overwhelming her foes in intense displays of speed, often becoming a mere blur darting back and fourth when fighting. Likewise, her speed is such that she is extremely difficult to surprise and catch off guard, and most heroes struggle to even keep up with her. '''Great Durability: '''While her physical endurance is not as great as most god class mysterious beings and monsters, the moon queen has proven herself sturdy enough to survive barrages from the greatest, strongest of heroes for extended periods of time. Most attacks she sustains do little more than blow her back or put her on the ground for a short period of time, and as a testament to her durability, the moon queen once survived a joint attack from three s-class heroes at once, escaping with only superficial cuts, bruises and gashes. Her persistence makes her an extremely dangerous opponent, and her ability to continue getting up and fighting ferociously after sustaining some of the best, most destructive attacks from mankind is something which simply terrifies most opponents she comes across. '''Enormous Stamina: '''The moon queen's stamina is extremely superhuman. She is quite easily capable of engaging in most remedial activities for unlimited amounts of time without tiring out or becoming exhausted. Likewise, her ability to actually fight and battle against most foes is something which she can continuously perform without ever putting herself in danger of being exhausted or running out of physical energy. It is only when the moon queen's abilities are pushed to their limits, or if she is force to engage in battle on a high level for an extended period of time that she actually beings to tire out and become exhausted, but otherwise, she is completely above all notions of eating, sleeping, resting, and generally recovering. Tapping into her greatest powers will however drain her stamina rapidly. '''Enhanced Senses: '''As a godlike being whom has long surpassed the ultimate limitations and parameters in which all normal, generic human beings are held down by, the moon queen possesses sensory faculities which are many times more powerful, sharp, and generally superior and omre potent than that of any human being on planet earth. Her senses of sight, touch, scent, hearing and even taste allow her to detect, perceive, predict, and react to incoming threats, attacks, or presences on the battlefield the likes of which would take any other combatant completely by surprise. She is shown to be insanely receptive of the information and details in her surroundings, and because of such a feature in her abilities, she is considered ridiculously difficult to surprise or actually overwhelm. Known Powers '''Energy Manipulation: '''The moon queen possesses untold amounts of latent energy and highly explosive power within her body. Her particular brand of energy is said to be of an ethereal, divine nature, which gives rise to a multitude of highly intricate energy-based attacks and systems of techniques which allow her to make use of cosmic forces and the elements of the world itself. The moon queen possesses quantities of such energy en masse, allowing her to drastically boost her already immense inherent abilities, as well as perform highly destructive feats of widespread devastation for extended periods of time without putting herself in danger of running out of power. She can also voluntarily regenerate her own power supply rather rapidly, though in order to do so, she must take a reprieve from battle for a short period. The moon queen's power manifests itself in the traditional form of an intense, highly dense aura which surrounds her. '''Regeneration: '''The moon queen has an extremely regenerative healing factor. It allows her to instantly heal from almost any injury regardless of how extreme or grave it may be. Superficial wounds such as cuts and stabwounds close little more than a second after than they are sustained, and injuries such as broken bones or destroyed organs simply revert to a state where they are without damage, set, and lock back into place mere seconds after they are sustained. Even the gravest and most lethal of injuries such as torn off limbs, decapitation, brain injury and bifurcation do little more than slow the moon queen down for a few seconds, as she will simply regenerate no more than a few seconds after sustaining an injury that would typically result in the death of any other being. Because of this, the moon queen is extremely difficult to actually kill or slow down, due to the fact that she can regenerate seemingly limitlessly regardless of the injury. '''Gravity Manipulation: '''One of the moon queen's most useful abilities, and one of her most terrifying, is her ability to manipulate, generate, and control the behavior of gravitational forces on an immense scale. She is capable of generating this force, which manifests in mostly invisible, rippling waves of energy, casting it in the form of repulsive or propulsive forces with seemingly unlimited density, allowing her to unleash intense blasts of seemingly absolute force with enough power to level an entire city into the ground in an instant. She can also pull massive chunks of earth from the surface of the planet and drop them down in the form of meteorites, wreaking untold havoc and devastation, or even generate small, localized fields of spherical-shaped gravity, forming an extremely effective defense around her body which renders most attacks which are thrown at her completely useless against the absolute force of gravity. By spamming intense, massive waves of extremely dense gravitional fields, the moon queen has become infamous for shredding her opponents to nothingness. '''Spatial Manipulation: '''As well as gravity, the moon queen also possesses the devastating skill of manipulating and controlling the behavior of the spatial dimension itself, essentially allowing her to alter, isolate, re-arrange and severely distort any area of space and all objects within it to her desire. By dividing apart any area of space, the moon queen generates a slicing effect which allows her to bypass any objects durability and easily rip apart the most absolute of objects with casual ease. Essentially, the moon queen's spatial manipulation is the ability to cause rips and tears in the fabric of space itself, allowing her to cut and rip apart any opponent or object regardless of how enduring they may be. When this happens, an extremely thin, straight line of energy can be perceived slicing apart the object which she has targeted, after which said object will fall perfectly in two. As long as there is something occupying the space that the moon queen targets, it will certainly be ripped apart by the spatial tears which she wills into existence unless said object is specifically protected from such attacks. '''Teleportation: '''A power which is said to be an offshoot of the moon queen's extremely potent space manipulation powers is her teleportation skill. At any point in time, the moon queen is capable of instantaneously translocating herself over any amount of distance. This event happens so quickly that she literally displaces herself over limitless amounts of space instantly. This proves to be an extremely useful and devastatingly powerful technique for the moon queen, as it allows her to easily escape and avoid even the most well placed of incoming enemy attacks and techniques, or escape the grasp of opponents which may be attempting to hold her down by force. It matters not the amount of distance in question, whether it is a few meters away from her original standpoint, or traveling over an interstellar range of distance, the moon queen's teleportation skill is completely instant, though extended, rapid usage does exhaust her quickly. '''Element Manipulation: '''The moon queen is also capable of manipulating the fundamental natural elements of energy which can either give rise to biological life or take it away. From her very fingertips she can either generate or manipulate sources of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning, possessing the ability to expel seemingly unlimited quantities of elemental energy in these said forms, so much so that she can unleash intense blasts the likes of which are so immense she can effect the lives of people on a multi-continental scale in a matter of seconds. She can give birth to immense, erupting volcano's conjure earthquakes, summong the oncoming forces of immense storms and hurricanes, trigger extremely powerful forest fires, essentially allowing her to devastate planet earth on a cataclysmic scale, however, actually going to the length of plunging an entire planet into a state of disarray with these powers drains her considerably, severely altering the climate of an entire world. Known Attacks '''Battle Aura '(交戦アウラ, Kosen Aura) is one of the moon queen's most basic and yet, one of her most infamous and effective fighting techniques. The battle aura is a skill which essentially turns the immense divine energy held within her body inside out, becoming an umbrella skill which allows her to perform a variety of highly potent, explosive, and devastating ranged blast attacks and energy techniques, by forming the aura of divine energy which surrounds her body to various different shapes and manifestations. The battle aura allows the moon queen to unleash intense bursts of extremely powerful energy in massive blast waves and spheres, essentially transforming her into a living breathing weapon of mass destruction. The battle aura signifies that the moon queen is ready for combat. 'Meteor Shower '(流星群, Ryusegun) the moon queen will use her vast gravitional powers to generate a number of fixed points of extremely dense, strong gravity fields which pull objects of mass towards them. These fixed points appear as small, spherical manifestations of energy which she spawns between her hands, usually no larger than a marble. She then tosses these fixed points up into the skies, where they quickly breach orbit. Countless tons of earth are pulled in chunks from the surface of the planet, converging on the gravity points and creating small planetoid objects which are several miles in diameter. The moon queen then drops these meteors on earth, inflicting immense, enormous amounts of destruction and devastation onto a large amount of surface area on the planet, an extremely effective attack for destroying objects and killing foes on a widespread scale, which often results in the deaths of thousands. 'Supernova '(超新星, Choshinsei) the moon queen will create an extremely small dying star between her palms, which is on the verge of death and rapidly beginning to collapse. It is an extremely devastating attack which essentially allows the moon queen to bombard her desired opponent with the full, point-blank force of an exploding star, erasing them entirely in the blast of a supernova, albeit, the actual size of the explosion is drastically compressed so as to not involuntarily annihilate the earth and the moon. The attack must be charged up for a short period of time as the star generated between her hands reaches a state of total instability and death. Thereafter, the moon queen will throw the highly unstable star directly at her opponents body, impacting them and shattering immediately, unleashing the full brunt of an explosion equivalent to that of a supernova, erasing countless miles of landscape and eradicating her opponent. 'Event Horizon '(事象の地平線, Jisho No Chiheisen) the single most devastating and powerful attack which the moon queen has at her disposal. By peforming event horizon, the moon queen pushes her very lifeforce into the attack, pouring every last drop of her own divine energy, lifeforce energy, and natural energy into her gravitational powers. She will begin by generating a fixed point of gravity between her hands again, causing it to become denser and denser seemingly without limitation or end, until finally it becomes infinitely dense and collapses into an event horizon -- essentially, she creates a baby black hole. The moon queen will throw the black hole up into orbit above earth, where it will begin rapidly increasing in mass, growing larger and more powerful as it rapidly sucks in all surrounding mass, space and light. This technique is one which is certain to kill even the most powerful and enduring of her opponents. She then closes the black hole once her desired target has been sucked into it, thereafter leaving her completely drained of all energy and even dangerously close to death, with the complete inability to fight anymore. Transformation 'Moon Goddess Mode '(月神モード, Tsukigami Modo) tapping into the truest and most immense depths of her divine power and seemingly unlimited energy allows the moon queen to enter a state of power of truly divine and godlike proportions, fittingly named the moon goddess state. Upon entering this form, the moon queen's entire appearance changes rather significantly, her already pale skin becomes deathly pale, almost in a death-like state, and her hair goes from its signature, vibrant platinum silver to that of a much darker, pale lavender blue shade. Her kimono is completely shredded into pieces in response to the enormous increase in power which she obtains, now hanging off of her body in a rather revealing, amazonian fashion, only tatters and tears remaining on her person to censor her. Her aura also formulates itself into the distinctive shape of a multi-ringed halo which hangs constantly behind her head and back, noting that she has seemingly tapped into a state of true godhood, becoming what is believed to be over 100 times stronger than her previous form. 'Moon Beast Mode '(月野獣モード, Tsukiyaju Modo) Quotes Quotes About Moon Queen Quotes Spoken By Moon Queen Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Deities